Purity
by Rikako
Summary: Cute little fanfic, taken place in the snow. "Silence penetrates every pore in my body. Silence, terror. Snowflakes cling to my eyelashes, and it crunches beneath my boots. The soft sound it makes. -Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-". KaKashiXSasuke. T for Implied.


**_In Honor of the beautiful blanket of snow that has graced my town, here is a special story, whose pairing my sister picked! n..n I hope you all like it!._**

* * *

_**Purity**_

Silence penetrates every pore in my body. Silence, terror.

Snowflakes cling to my eyelashes, and it crunches beneath my boots. The soft sound it makes.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

It is almost musical, and it reaches comfort when everything else around me is chaos.

I can hear Naruto scream in the distance.

"Sasuke. . .Sasuke . . . Where are you, dattebayo!?"

I wonder the same thing.

He had neglected to show up to the group meeting this morning, and once Sakura confirmed that he was not home, Group 7 fell into a state of panic. Not that I could blame them. Nobody else knew of his intentions really. Not as well as I did anyway.

"Sensei, the training grounds are cleared." comes the shaky respond from Sakura. "Hai." I could almost guess where he was, but going there now was out of the question. "Shouldn't we check his house again?!" Naruto's voice blares into my earpiece, and I have to fight back the urge to laugh. Of course, he will not be there. "I . . . agree, I'm going there. . ."

"No, I'll go."

"Naruto!"

I hear the breaking static, and I know he is on his way. I can also bet that Sakura isn't far behind.

The snow begins to fall once more. Light at first, becoming more dense as I continue my path.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

It's easy to fall into rhythm in this silence.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

My feet carry me to the spot where we once trained. I can see all the craters he had created against the boulders, and I smile despite myself. I missed those days. Spending all day with him, and bringing him closer to me, step-by-step. Seeing that glint in his eyes when he finally mastered the Chidori had made my time worthwhile.

I hadn't felt that way in years.

Gusts of wind blow my cloak in two different directions, my hair threatening to freeze into ice. I lean down and cup snow into my hands, relishing its beauty. Relishing its purity.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

I smash the ball of snow into a heap, letting it fall clumsily unto the floor.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

The footsteps draw nearer as I let out a puff of air. It condensates before my lips before disappearing without a trace. A chuckle, it's all I hear as two small arms wrap around my neck. Soft skin presses unto the back of my neck.

Nuzzling cheek against cold skin, I can almost taste the small kiss he plants on the side of my neck.

"Are they still looking?" the warmth of his breath tickles me, and the hairs on my arms rise. Oh, how I want to turn around and pull him into my embrace. To feel him sigh affectionately against my chest as his small fingers lose themselves in the folds of my shirt. Or merely to look at his angelic face, and see those onyx spheres look back with the adoration I so crave.

"Yes, they are. Moved to your house as a matter of fact." he answers with a grunt, his pale face burying itself into my hair. His lips forms words against my scalp, and my heart speeds up. It threatens to burst right through my chest as my mind reels back to that one day when Sasuke had belonged to me, if only for a second.

The texture of his lips came back to me and the way his breathing became irregular when I pressed harder against them. The way his body squirmed beneath me as he tried to grasp unto reality.

How I had wanted to take him. Take the only thing that separated him from me. In this world of shinobi, only purity was the breaking line that separated us all. The purity that he holds, and makes me desire him.

"Good. . ."

A silent word that made all the difference in the world. I turn to face him, my arms pulling him close. I brush strands of hair from his red cheeks, kissing his red nose softly. He trembles.

From nerves? From the cold?

I do not know, and I pull back a little to look at his expression.

Blank.

His pale lips taunt me, tugging from side to side into a devilish smile. His eyes shine with growing excitement, and he dips in before I can say a word.

Soft. It graze past my lips before I feel it smile even wider. "Sasuke?" my throat is closing, and I barely make a sound. A frown graces his lips, his brow burrowing slightly. I am about to call to him again when his mouth presses against mine in a hesitant kiss. I can tell he does not have much experience, but all the while, it was worth the wait.

His body leans into me, pushing me back into the snow. I deepen our kiss, and when his mouthparts, I slip my tongue in, eager to explore. I was unflowering every detail that was the silent, brooding boy that every one knew and admired. I switch our positions, and he lets out a small moan.

I take him, penetrating his small body with the outmost care. He whispers my name, moans it, and I reply with equal amour.

He lays silent when it's over, his chest rising and falling peacefully. A small smile is plastered on his perfect lips. I wonder what he dreams of.

Will it be of revenge? Me?

I wish it to be the latter.

I lean down and pull him into my arms. I relish his beauty. I relish his purity. I relish him, for he is mine__

* * *

**_Woot! I hope you enjoyed it, since thus far, it's my favorite! Thank my sister for the pairing, lol, thanks again for reading. Ja ne!_**


End file.
